ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mickey Mouse Revue (newer version)
The Mickey Mouse Revue is a defunct Disney attraction that played at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom on October 1, 1971 to September 14, 1980, and Tokyo Disneyland from April 15, 1983 to May 25, 2009. But this newer version of the show will include more characters, even the ones from the recent films, and replace Pinocchio's Daring Journey, Pinocchio Village Haus, and Snow White's Scary Adventures for a larger stage and more seats for the audiences at Disneyland, come to Disney's Hollywood Studios, replacing Voyage of the Little Mermaid and appear somewhere in Disneyland Paris's Fantasyland. Songs and Performers *"Overture: Heigh-Ho/Whistle While You Work/When You Wish Upon a Star/A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes/Circle of Life" *"Last three songs with singing for the overture: **"All in the Golden Afternoon" - Alice and the Flowers **"Bella Note" - Tony and Joe **"Reflection" - Mulan *"Someday My Prince Will Come" - Snow White *"The Silly Song" - The Seven Dwarfs *"The Three Caballeros" - Panchito Pistoles ft. Jose Carioca, and Donald Duck *"Friend Like Me" - Genie *" A Whole New World" - Aladdin and Jasmine *"Listen to Your Heart" - Grandmother Willow *"Colors of the Wind" - Pocahontas *"Hakuna Matata" - Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba *"Part of Your World" - Ariel *"Under the Sea" - Sebastian, Flounder, and their ocean co-stars * "For the First Time in Forever" - Anna * "In Summer" - Olaf * "Let It Go" - Elsa * "Be Our Guest" - Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Fifi, Wardrobe, and the kitchen gadgets * "Mickey Mouse Alma Mater" - Everyone * "Exit Music: Casey Jr./Disney Afternoon Theme/Winnie the Pooh Theme/You Can Fly/Once Upon a Dream/Beauty and the Beast/Mickey Mouse Club March (TDL's Mickey's PhilharMagic) Other performers John Smith, Nala, Prince Eric, King Triton, Scuttle, Ariel's sisters, and Kristoff won't have singing lines, but join the other characters in the finale. Donald, Jose, Meeko, Flit, Percy, Sven, and Lady and the Tramp will also appear in the show but will not sing with the other characters. Characters in the show Characters and their musical instruments in the orchestra *Mickey Mouse - conductor *Minnie Mouse - violin *Chip and Dale (in their Rescue Ranger outfits) - party horns *Goofy - upright bass *Pluto - high-hat cymbal *Daisy Duck - cello *Pete - bass drum *Max Goof - upright bass *Scrooge McDuck - bagpipes *Huey, Dewey, and Louie - trumpets *Webby Vanderquack - trumpet *Launchpad McQuack - bass guitar *Darkwing Duck - his electric guitar *Gosalyn Mallard - tambourine *PJ - bass drum *Clarabelle Cow - fife *Horace Horsecollar - cymbals *Ludwig von Drake - accordion *Mortimer Mouse - oboe *Fifer Pig - fife *Fiddler Pig - violin *Practical Pig - piano *The Big Bad Wolf - bugle *Pinocchio - triangle *Jiminy Cricket - strings *Geppetto - his accordion *Dumbo - tuba *Timothy the Mouse - helps with tuba *Mad Hatter - bass clarinet *March Hare - helps with bass clarinet *Dormouse - does nothing but stays inside the bass clarinet *White Rabbit - bugle *Peter Pan - his pan flute *Wendy Darling - violin *Tinker Bell - does nothing *Sora - cello *Kairi - cello *Riku - cello *Gus - trombone *Jaq - helps with trombone *Princess Aurora - bass viola *Prince Phillip - bass viola *Winnie the Pooh - kazoo *Piglet - harmonica *Eeyore - kick drum *Tigger - his own tail as an accordion *Rabbit - slide whistle *Owl - snare drum *Gopher - washboard *Kanga - bass *Roo - cymbals *Baloo (in his TaleSpin outfit) - flute *Kit Cloudkicker - piccolo *Rebecca Cunningham - flute *Molly Cunningham - recorder *King Louie (in his TaleSpin outfit) - xylophone, along with a set of wood blocks *Shere Khan (in his TaleSpin outfit) - bassoon *Kaa - his own tail *Don Karnage - bassoon *Belle - harp *Beast - timpani *Cogsworth - strikes Chip Potts and his brothers with two spoons as a xylophone *Abu - triangle *Iago - tambourine *Rafiki - piccolo *Zazu - triangle *Sheriff Woody - party horn *Buzz Lightyear - party horn *Jessie - party horn *Mushu - his gong *Cri-kee - tam-tam *Stitch - guitar *Lilo Pelekai - guitar *Princess Tiana - ukelele *Prince Naveen - his ukelele *Louis the Alligator - his trumpet *Rapunzel - flute *Prince Flynn - flute *Pascal - nothing but perches on Rapunzel's shoulder and sometimes changes camouflage *Merida - her angel harp *Queen Elinor - her lute *Merida's brothers - bagpipes *Hiro Hamada - viola *Baymax - upright bass *Wasabi - bongos *Gogo Tomago - Viola *Honey Lemon - lute *Nick Wilde - bagpipes *Judy Hopps - French horn Differences between the revival version and the original * The animatronics from the original Mickey Mouse Revue could be remade and reprogramming. * The redressed versions of the Donald, Jose, and Panchito animatronics from the Gran Fiesta Tour at EPCOT will be replicated for the show. * All the other characters will get makeovers. * Cinderella, Prince Phillip, the Fairy Godmother, and the Three Little Pigs will join the orchestra. * Lumiere's voice will be provided by Hassan-Nazari Robati. Merchandise *The official soundtrack *Disney Theme Parks Pin *a book based on the show *Disneyland Resort: The Official Album *Walt Disney World: The New Generation Experience (album) *script with current MMR images Category:Disney attractions Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Shanghai Disneyland Resort